Vernis à viol
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël Kalcifer 2.0 - Alessandro, en bon chieur qu'il est, offre à son ami Gaël un vernis à ongles noir. Ils votent pour le pousser à en mettre, entraînant ainsi le pauvre Néel dans leurs sales histoires...


Joyeux Noël Kalcifer 2.0 ! C'était...Perturbant à écrire XD

Fandom : Axis Power Hetalia Régional

Personnages principaux : Dark!Bretagne et 2P!Basse-Normandie

Rating : M

Genre : Angst

Résumé : Alessandro, en bon chieur qu'il est, offre à son ami Gaël un vernis à ongles noir. Ils votent pour le pousser à en mettre, entraînant ainsi le pauvre Néel dans leurs sales histoires...

Note de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël Kalcifer 2.0! Alors 2P!Basse-Normandie est petit, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs. Les Dark! ne changent pas d'apparence mais les 2P!, si, donc...BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Vernis à viol

- Alessandro, est-ce réellement ton passe-temps préféré que te foutre de ma gueule ?

Le corse haussa les épaules en souriant. Edwige et Matthis se penchèrent pour voir la raison de cette remarque. Gaël les laissa faire en soupirant. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière, observant Néel qui se trouvait derrière. Le petit normand (à peine un mètre cinquante-six) aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus clairs observait pensivement la fenêtre, un léger sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres. Il semblait complètement dans son petit monde, c'en était attendrissant. A quoi pouvait-il penser, hein ? A sa soeur, peut-être ? Il était vraiment adorable...

Bretagne siffla, faisant sursauter le normand qui détourna bien vite son attention de la fenêtre.

- Les crétins, ça pense pas, lui lança-t-il seulement avant de reporter son regard sur Corse.

- P-Pardon...

- La ferme, tu me saoules.

Néel se tut et baissa la tête. Alsace l'observa en souriant avant de se tourner vers Gaël.

- Tu le martyrises.

- Il a qu'à pas être aussi con.

Le normand se fit encore plus petit. Alessandro rigola et s'alluma une cigarette. Il n'eut pas le temps de la porter à sa bouche que Matthis la lui piqua juste sous son nez avant de l'embrasser. Edwige but un peu de son thé pour reposer doucement sa tasse et regarder Gaël. Le petit roux avait son habituel air impénétrable. Ses yeux verts fixaient son meilleur ami alors que son coude droit était posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et sa tête reposait sur son poing.

- Un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas, Gaël. Et puis, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant.

- J'ai une tête à porter du vernis à ongles, peut-être ?

- Non, mais la couleur me faisait penser à tes oiseaux de malheur qui ravagent ma pelouse dès que tu viens.

Gaël soupira et prit le petit pot de verre rempli de liquide noir entre ses doigts. Son meilleur ami était vraiment une tête à claques. Lui offrir un pot de vernis à ongles. Et quoi ? Il espérait vraiment qu'il en mettrait ? Plutôt mourir. Il avait encore une fierté et une réputation à tenir.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua le regard pétillant d'Edwige. L'alsacienne n'attendait visiblement qu'une chose ; qu'il débouche ce fichu pot et en mette sur ses ongles. Ouais, c'est ça. Comme dit plus haut, plutôt mourir.

Il sentait bien que Néel, derrière, se retenait de faire le moindre commentaire. Par peur sûrement. Il avait bien raison d'avoir peur, tiens.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en mettre ?

- Tu supposes très bien, Alessandro.

- Tu n'es pas drôle...

Gaël haussa les épaules. Pour ce qu'il en avait à cirer d'être drôle ou non. Matthis sourit.

- Je propose qu'on fasse un vote. Si quatre personnes dans cette pièce sont d'accord, tu mets le vernis à ongles.

Bretagne accepta. Ils étaient quatre. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que tout le monde soit d'accord étant donné que lui refusait catégoriquement. Evidemment, Alessandro, Edwige et Matthis levèrent la main mais lui ne bougea pas.

- Vous n'êtes que trois.

- Minute, on a pas demandé à Néel. Néeeeeeel reviens avec nous !

Le normand, encore parti dans ses rêveries bizarres, sursauta et les regarda, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait (encore). Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les sourires des trois amis de Gaël. Le breton se retourna également pour le fixer. Alessandro lui expliqua rapidement le but du vote et lui fit un grand sourire.

Néel déglutit.

S'il répondait oui, Gaël le tuait. S'il répondait non, les trois autres le tuaient.

Pourquoi lui ?

Matthis le poussa à se dépêcher de répondre et son estomac se tordit. Peu importe ce qu'il choisissait, il était mort...Quoique...Gaël ne le tuerait peut-être pas étant donné qu'il l'appréciait...Enfin, peut-être l'appréciait-il ou peut-être le détestait-il tellement qu'il le forçait à toujours rester avec lui...Impossible de savoir de toute façon.

- Bon, tu accouches ?

- Euh...Je...Je...Je suis p...Pour...

Matthis, Edwige et Alessandro poussèrent un cri de joie simultanée alors que Gaël le fusillait du regard. Il se fit tout petit et s'excusa, terrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'adresser la parole à ce type la première fois qu'il l'avait vu...Maintenant il était condamné à le suivre partout et à lui rester fidèle à jamais, à l'image des corbeaux accompagnant toujours le breton.

Le roux se retourna vers ses trois amis et Alsace prit sa main droite et le pot de vernis pour commencer à lui en mettre en s'appliquant. Bretagne se laissa faire en se promettant que Néel lui paierait ça. Le normand pouvait compter ses abattis parce qu'il allait prendre cher, comme on dit.

Le pauvre petit albinos aux yeux bleus ciel tordaient ses mains ensemble en imaginant quelles horribles tortures le breton allait lui faire subir pour lui faire payer ça. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait rester en vie. Peut-être la meilleure option restait la fuite...C'était une bonne idée, tiens...

Profitant du fait que Gaël était trop absorbé par ses pensées, sûrement prévoyait-il ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour le punir, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte et sortit, le coeur battant. Jusqu'ici, ça allait. Il franchit l'allée et s'enfuit loin de cette maison de fous. Gaël allait le tuer dès lors qu'il le retrouverait...S'enfuir ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas...Mais impossible de revenir en arrière à présent.

Il se rendit à l'aéroport pour retourner chez lui, prenant le premier avion disponible. Il s'installa au fond en s'arrangeant pour qu'on ne puisse le voir depuis les hublots. A quoi bon...Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était impossible d'échapper à la surveillance de Gaël. Avec ses corbeaux, le breton voyait tout...

Pourtant, le voyage se déroula bien et il atterrit sur le sol normand avec soulagement. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que retrouver sa douce terre de vie pour se sentir bien. Sa maison n'était pas très loin de l'aéroport, autant y aller à pied...Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Il atteignit son domicile et entra avec un soupir de bonheur. Peut-être pourrait-il passer une journée paisible, le temps que le breton lui mette la main dessus...Il s'installa tranquillement sur son canapé, devant sa télé, et l'alluma. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus en soupirant. Lorsque Gaël était devenu une région française, il avait reconnu le petit breton qu'il avait envahi des années auparavant. Il avait voulu aller lui parler, pensant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis. Grave erreur. Il vivait un véritable enfer à présent...

Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. Un croassement. De corbeau.

Paniqué, il se leva et se mit à chercher Bretagne des yeux. Le roux n'était nul part. Tous les volets claquèrent soudainement et l'électricité sauta, le plongeant dans le noir total. Son coeur battait la chamade et il s'immobilisa.

Il n'y avait pas un son. Rien.

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit, régulier, calme. Qu'il avait appris à reconnaître depuis bien longtemps.

- G...Gaël...?

Le bruit de pas ne s'arrêta pas. On aurait dit qu'il lui tournait autour. Puis plus rien. Un froissement d'ailes et quelque chose lui frôla la joue, lui arrachant un cri de terreur. De la terreur. C'était ça, sa punition. Gaël voulait le terroriser.

Seulement le terroriser ou...Pire...?

- Gaël je...Je suis désolé, pardon, je...

- Non seulement tu t'es moqué de moi...

Le petit normand se retourna, la voix venait de derrière lui, mais ne vit rien.

- Non, je te jure que je...

- ...Mais en plus, tu t'es enfui...

La voix s'était encore déplacée. Basse-Normandie eut beau chercher autour de lui, il ne parvenait pas à localiser son bourreau. Son sang battait ses tempes et son coeur allait finir par traverser sa poitrine. La voix de Bretagne était horriblement menaçante. Il aurait voulu mourir tout de suite pour échapper aux souffrances qui l'attendaient probablement.

Les bruits de pas reprirent et s'éloignèrent de lui. Son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter. Où Gaël allait-il ? Et surtout...Pourquoi...?

- G...Gaël...?

Le normand eut un violent sursaut lorsqu'un souffle chaud frôla son oreille.

- Tais-toi...

Terrorisé, le petit normand se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Le noir, le silence, cette présence...Tout le terrifiait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir ? Il savait que Gaël le retrouverait. Gaël le retrouvait toujours. Il aurait peut-être dû voter contre, quitte à se faire tuer par les trois autres. Quoique...Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur les "jeux" de l'alsacienne le poussaient à croire qu'il avait fait le bon choix finalement...

Le bon choix...La peste ou le choléra...

Le breton lui donna une légère tape dans le dos, lui ordonnant implicitement d'avancer. Inquiet, le normand obtempéra. Qu'est-ce que Bretagne allait lui faire...?

L'albinos aux yeux bleus se laissa emmener là où son maître voulait qu'il aille. Il se retrouva finalement face à une porte et ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non. Gaël ne se manifesta pas, rendant la tension encore plus insupportable. Sa propre maison lui était devenue étrangère et effrayante, offrant mille cachettes à son bourreau.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement sinistre. Son estomac se tordit et il voulut passer dans la pièce suivante. Malheureusement, la porte menait à l'escalier de la cave et il rata la marche. Il poussa un cri de terreur en se sentant plonger en avant. Il allait se fracasser la nuque sur le sol ! Mais au dernier moment, une main attrapa ses cheveux et le retint avant de le lâcher au sol. Néel laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en heurtant le ciment de sa cave et se frotta le crâne.

Bretagne saisit son col sans douceur et le remit sur ses pieds. Il sentait le souffle du roux juste en face de lui. Il était terrifié. Pourquoi la cave...?

- Tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me déplaire, Néel...

Le normand terrorisé retint un sanglot de peur. Son prénom sonnait comme une menace de mort sous la langue du breton. Gaël le poussa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un obstacle. Il lui ordonna implicitement de s'allonger dessus. Néel obéit, reconnaissant son plan de travail en bois, et attendit avec appréhension.

Rien ne se passa.

Plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Rien.

Une lourde tension s'installa dans la pièce, pesant sur son estomac comme dix tonnes de briques. Il ferma les yeux pour contenir les larmes de terreur qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux bleus ciel. Il avait peur, si peur...

La tension monta encore d'un cran. Pourquoi ce silence, cette absence d'actes ?

- Tu es pathétique...Je ne t'ai rien fait, même pas touché, et tu es terrifié...

- Gaël...Pitié...

- Pitié quoi ? Pitié pourquoi ?

- ...Ne me fais pas de mal...

Le breton ne répondit pas et Néel sentit les douces mains de son bourreau se poser sur son visage.

- A cause de toi, j'ai été humilié et tu t'es enfui...Tu comprend bien que cela mérite une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

- O...Oui...sanglota le normand.

Les mains du breton étaient affreusement froides, comme son corps et son coeur, d'ailleurs.

- Et comment, dois-je te punir ?

Basse-Normandie ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre, après tout ? Lui voudrait ne pas être puni du tout mais se doutait bien que cela ne faisait pas parti des options...Il en avait marre, il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien à part cette terreur qui lui retournait le ventre et ses mains froides sur ses joues. Bretagne s'impatienta et descendit ses mains sur sa gorge, appuyant légèrement.

- Alors ? Comment dois-je te punir ?

- Je...je ne sais pas ! pleura le pauvre normand.

Bretagne ôta ses mains de la gorge pâle de sa victime. Néel tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots mais rien à faire. Il avait trop peur. Un autre silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce que le normand sente quelque chose s'installer sur son bassin. Gaël venait de s'asseoir sur lui et s'était penché pour caresser sa joue.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- N...Non...

Le roux continua de lui caresser distraitement la joue.

- Estimes-tu que je t'ai déjà assez puni ?

Néel n'osa pas répondre. Assez, plus de questions ! S'il répondait oui, il était sûr que son bourreau rétorquerait non, et s'il disait non...Il n'osait imaginer ce qui adviendrait de lui.

- Je prend ton silence pour un non, Néel...Me fuiras-tu encore ?

- Non, promis...

- Te moqueras-tu encore de moi ?

- Mais je ne me suis pas mo...

- Te moqueras-tu encore de moi ?

Basse-Normandie sentit ses poumons s'enflammer et son estomac se tordre. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice du breton.

- Non...pleurnicha-t-il.

La douleur s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître. Bretagne ne bougea pas, restant tranquillement installé sur sa victime. Le petit normand n'en pouvait plus de se demander ce qu'on allait lui faire. Le breton descendit sa main, la faisant glisser le long de la mâchoire pâle de l'albinos aux yeux bleus jusqu'à arriver dans sa nuque. Il se pencha et Néel sentit son souffle contre son visage, le coeur battant.

Gaël rapprocha encore plus son visage de celui de sa victime et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. La respiration de l'albinos aux yeux bleus se bloqua.

- Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai menacé de ça, à présent...

- Non, non, non ! Pitié...Gaël...Pitié...

- Je n'ai pas de pitié.

Le pauvre petit normand tenta de le repousser mais Gaël prit ses poignets et les maintint au-dessus de la tête. Néel essaya alors de se débattre avec les jambes mais quelque chose les immobilisa. Il maudit la magie de son bourreau. Bretagne lâcha ses mains mais les lia ensemble avec une corde rêche qui fit pâlir sa victime. S'il avait cette corde avec lui, était-ce parce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire ça dès le début ?

Il sentit son haut être passé au-dessus de sa tête et pleura de plus belle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- S'il te plaît, je...Je ne veux pas...Je...Je ferais ce que tu voudras...

- C'est ça, que je veux faire. Et depuis bien longtemps. Mais comme tu étais sage, je me suis contenu. Ingrat.

Ingrat de quoi ? A part lui pourrir la vie, le breton n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Il sentit les ongles de Gaêl griffer son torse pâle, s'enfonçant jusqu'à le faire saigner et à sa terreur et sa peine se rajouta la douleur.

- Non, pitié je...Fais tout...Tout ce que tu veux d'autre mais...Pas...Pas ça...Pitié...

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cela te rebutait à ce point de faire ça...Au point que tu préfère souffrir bien plus...Explique-moi.

Le petit normand tenta de contrôler ses sanglots.

- C'est...Je...Je...

- Et sans pigner, c'est possible ?

Néel se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément.

- Je...Je veux faire ça avec quelqu'un qui...Qui m'aimerait vraiment...Enfin...

Incapable de se contrôler, il éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Bretagne ne répondit pas immédiatement et, un instant, Basse-Normandie espéra qu'il l'avait apitoyé et qu'il le laisserait tranquille.

- Quel dommage, se contenta de lâcher Gaël.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le breton le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements. Néel tenta à nouveau de le supplier et, en désespoir de cause, l'insulta, le traita de sans coeur. Agacé, le roux s'arrêta.

- Et c'est qui ce "quelqu'un qui t'aimerait vraiment", au juste ?

- Je...Je ne sais pas je...

- Personne ?

- ...Je crois...

- Sombre crétin...

Bretagne ne laissa pas à sa victime le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, il l'embrassa brutalement. Néel n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, rien d'amoureux. Il était possessif. Comme si Gaël marquait sa propriété. Sûrement que c'était ça, d'ailleurs...

Basse-Normandie laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur lorsque son bourreau le pénétra de deux doigts, n'attendant pas pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

- Tu...Tu me fais mal...

- Là est tout le but d'une punition.

Néel ne répondit pas, sanglotant. Bretagne ajouta un nouveau doigt, tirant de nouvelles larmes de douleur à sa victime. Gaël avait une façon très personnelle de "préparer" quelqu'un...A vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il prenait cette peine au lieu de le prendre directement...Au moins, ce serait plus vite terminé...

Une autre sensation détourna son attention de la douleur. La main glacée du breton s'était posée sur son membre éveillé malgré lui et le caressait presque doucement. Dans un gémissement de plaisir le petit albinos aux yeux ciel se demanda pourquoi. Quel était l'intérêt de lui procurer du plaisir si cet acte était sensé le punir ? Enfin, pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais...

Il entendit un bruit de froissements et paniqua.

- N...Non ! S'il...S'il te plaît, Gaël...Je..Je t'en supplie ne...Ne fais pas...Aaah ~ Pas ça...Pitié...

Il aurait juré que le breton l'observait. Gaël retira ses doigts et surplomba sa victime dont le coeur allait exploser sous la pression. Mais au lieu de le prendre, il attrapa fermement son visage dans sa main et posa son front contre le sien.

- Néel, comprends bien que jamais personne ne t'aimera. Parce que dès l'instant où cette personne aura posé ses foutus yeux sur toi, je les lui aurais arraché. Dès l'instant où il aurait imaginé poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes, je l'aurais défiguré. Dès l'instant où il aurait cru pouvoir te toucher, je lui aurais broyé les bras. Et je peux t'assurer que sa tête aurait décollé de son corps s'il t'avait approché...A présent...

Bretagne se releva et Néel entendit à nouveau des froissements de vêtements. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses sanglots s'étaient fait silencieux, se transformant en hoquets nerveux de terreur et de douleur.

- Je continuerais quand tu seras moins con.

Les cordes se desserrèrent et il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Du tissu. Vu la taille, on aurait dit le manteau du breton. Le bruit des pas de Gaël s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que Néel entende la porte de la cave claquer.

Il se redressa sur le plan de travail, les joues humides de larmes. Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Dark!Corse : Je suis un génie *-*

Corse : ...C'ets vrai que c'est une bonne idée...STEFAAAAAAN ! LEAAAAAAAN !

**JOYEUX NOEL KALCIFER 2.0 !**

Review ? :3


End file.
